<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nonstop To Vegas by imanerdybutch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277747">The Nonstop To Vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch'>imanerdybutch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Fluff, Shae is mentioned, There's a toddler, Wayhaught - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Shae have shared custody of their daughter. Nicole meets Waverly on a plane. Life gets better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nonstop To Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the prompt "blue" for the EFA Fic Live 4 challenge and the Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearly six o’clock by the time Nicole makes it thru security at the Nashville International Airport. Her flight doesn’t leave for a few hours but traveling with a toddler warrants being prepared for anything and missing their flight due to a meltdown would certainly cause an argument with Shae. That’s something Nicole would rather avoid.</p><p>Concourse C is not far and Charlotte wants to walk on her own so Nicole gets a firm grasp of the toddler’s tiny hand as they navigate thru the crowd in search of their gate.</p><p>At the age of two, Charlotte Rylee Haught-Pressman has already ridden on at least one plane, and is now learning how to live with divorced parents, in two separate households, thousands of miles apart.  </p><p>Neither Nicole nor Shae could have imagined that their marriage would end the way it did. Having a child in the mix made everything that much more difficult.</p><p>They find their gate and settle down in a row of seats near the windows. Charlotte’s attention is immediately captured by the taxiing planes. She climbs into Nicole’s lap, clutching her beloved stuffed dog, affectionately named Blue, while curiously observing her surroundings.</p><p>Moments like this are rare and Nicole relishes it - snuggling the toddler and peppering her little face with kisses. She won’t see her daughter again for another six months per their shared parenting agreement. The separation will be excruciating. Nicole steels herself to the fact that this will be their life for the next several years. It sucks, but the courts have spoken. The decision made.</p><p>Charlotte wriggles from Nicole’s arms, and already, just like that - it feels like she’s losing her. The toddler has spotted a plane approaching and squeals with spontaneous excitement, flinging the stuffed dog over her head. Batting innocent toddler eyes and giggling when Nicole softly scolds her, “Careful Charlotte.”</p><p>Blue lands next to an attractive woman who flashes the warmest smile Nicole has ever seen - it stops her in her tracks. She takes a breath before apologizing and the woman noticeably gives her the once over, then deliberately looks away.</p><p>The exchange is quick but Nicole still feels a flush of heat creep onto her face. Is this woman flirting with her?</p><p>Blue makes it back to Charlotte’s outstretched hands, no worse for wear, and the toddler goes back to watching the activity out her window.</p><p>Another plane passes by and Charlotte squeals with delight again.</p><p>“Wow! That’s two.” Nicole tells her. Charlotte hops up and down, shaking her head and clapping her hands. “Can you show me how many two is?”</p><p>The toddler ponders her tiny hand and holds up the correct amount of fingers with confidence.</p><p>“That’s right, sweetie. You’re very smart.”</p><p>The praise brings a smile to Charlotte’s sweet face and she happily resumes her watch.</p><p>Nicole whispers, “I’m gonna miss you, my sweet baby,” and hugs her close, pressing her cheek against the toddlers head. The divorce was hard enough, and Nicole is strong, but this arrangement will be difficult on all of them.</p><p>Then she gets the sense the attractive woman might be watching them, but when she glances in that direction, the woman is gone. It’s probably for the best. Her situation is balls right now. Besides, raising Charlotte takes priority over pretty much anything else these days.</p><p>The rest of their wait goes by quickly, thanks to the steady stream of planes keeping Charlotte occupied. Maybe she’ll grow up to be a pilot. Nicole would be so proud. Honestly, she‘ll be proud of her daughter no matter what she chooses to do with her life.</p><p>Soon there’s activity at their gate and the attendant is making an announcement.</p><p>
  <strong>“Good evening ladies and gentleman. On behalf of Southwest, we’d like to welcome you to flight 1485 with nonstop service to Las Vegas. Please have your boarding passes ready at the gate and we will begin boarding shortly.”</strong>
</p><p>Nicole readies the toddler knowing they’ll be allowed to board first. Charlotte is bursting with joy but impressively restrains her enthusiasm. Nicole beams with pride when the attendants praise the well behaved toddler.</p><p>The plane isn’t full and they end up having all three seats to themselves. She secures Charlotte next to the window, with the special harness that Shae demanded be used, while Nicole stretches her long legs in the aisle seat.</p><p>Not long into the flight, Charlotte is already sleepy. Blue gets flung into the air once again, in an apparent disagreement that only the toddler understands. They lose sight of the toy and Charlotte seems to forget about it for a minute. So Nicole quickly distracts her before it becomes an issue, slipping wireless headphones over the toddler’s ears - thinking she’ll search for Blue the first chance she gets.</p><p>The distraction works and Charlotte happily bounces a leg in time to her favorite song, “Baby Shark”.</p><p>A few minutes later, there’s a woman standing in the aisle next to them holding Blue and saying, “I believe this belongs to your daughter.”</p><p>Nicole recognizes the attractive woman and is pleasantly surprised. She wonders how she hadn’t noticed that the woman had boarded the plane. Then quickly realizes she needs to say something, “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>With a smile, warm enough to melt glaciers, the woman says, “Mind if I sit here,” while sliding into the empty row of seats across from them and depositing her backpack.</p><p>Nicole is glad to see her, and leans into the aisle to tell her, “Thank you again for rescuing Blue. Charlotte really loves that damn toy, but she gets excited and sometimes she just loses her grip.”</p><p>“I can totally relate to that,” the woman laughs, and it’s a laugh that’s as warm and friendly as her smile. Nicole suddenly can’t get enough of either. Then she’s saying, “Charlotte is such a pretty name.”</p><p>Nicole blurts out, “Yeah, she’s named after my ex-mother-in-law.” She’s not sure why she’s sharing that information – but it’s out there now.</p><p>“Your Ex, I see.” The woman raises an eyebrow and introduces herself, “I’m Waverly, by the way.”</p><p>Her voice is soft, almost melodic and Nicole feels like they have an immediate connection.</p><p>“It’s ah…it’s nice to meet you. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”</p><p>The flirting is confirmed when Waverly mumbles, “Yes you are.” It’s barely loud enough, but Nicole hears it. And before she can reply, Waverly is saying, “I overheard your daughter calling you Nicky earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah, she gets that from my ex-wife.” Nicole let’s out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“She doesn’t call you mom?”</p><p>It’s a valid question. The subject has been discussed - at length. Nicole never wins.</p><p>“We’re not forcing it. Shae thinks it might be too confusing.”</p><p>Waverly easily crosses her legs in the tight space between the seats and leans forward. Her body language implies interest - but it’s still not clear whether it’s Nicole or just her cute baby that’s got her attention.</p><p>“You’d be surprised at what they can handle, even at this age.”</p><p>Nicole brushes a stray hair from Charlotte’s cheek and replies, “I agree, but what do I know, she’s barely two and I think she’s a genius already.”</p><p>“My sister feels the same way about her daughter. I think it’s a requirement as a parent.”</p><p>Nicole stiffens at the word parent.</p><p>Waverly notices and tells her, “You know, you <em>are</em> still a parent even if you didn’t give birth to her.”</p><p>Nicole appreciates the validation even if it’s coming from a virtual stranger. “How’d you know?”</p><p>Waverly shrugs, “Just a guess but she doesn’t have your red hair.”</p><p>Nicole intentionally smooths a hand thru her long hair and faintly mumbles, “Oh, Right.”</p><p>Halfway into the flight, headed west towards the seemingly endless setting sun, Charlotte is out for the count, sleeping soundly under a blanket – Blue clutched safely in her arms.</p><p>Across the aisle, Waverly is engrossed in something on her laptop when Nicole leans over again and asks, “Would you mind watching her? I need to use the restroom and I really don’t want to wake her.”</p><p>Waverly nods and smiles, telling her, “Yes, of course, go, she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Nicole knows Shae would disapprove of leaving their daughter alone with a stranger, but for some reason Waverly doesn’t feel like a stranger to her. And besides, she’ll only be gone for a minute.</p><p>On her way back to her seat, Nicole peeks over Waverly’s shoulder and asks, “What are you working on?”</p><p>Waverly’s face brightens – she’s intoxicating and Nicole feels drawn to her.</p><p>“I’m making a video. It’s a birthday present for my niece, Alice. She’s turning five in a few days. Would you like to see it?” She slides over, patting the seat next to her.</p><p>After quickly checking on Charlotte, still fast asleep across the aisle, Nicole ducks in beside Waverly and is genuinely impressed with her talent and for the first time in a while, sitting close to her, Nicole starts to relax and feel happiness again.</p><p>The rest of the flight is spent talking about kids and divorce and life. Before long, it feels like they’ve known each other for a lot longer than a few hours.</p><p>Nicole learns that Waverly lives in Nashville. She works part-time as a bartender but aspires to be a singer/songwriter. Her last name is Earp. She’s on her way to visit her older sister Wynonna and her girlfriend Mercedes – who are raising Alice together. She’s never been married but she thinks she’d like to be someday. And - she’s vegan.</p><p>Waverly seems sweet and warm and loving, and there’s an honest attraction growing between them. It’s palpable – even though they’ve just met. Nicole is already certain she likes Waverly, like <em>really</em> likes her.</p><p>Then a garbled voice is telling them they’ll be landing shortly and that it’s a balmy one hundred degrees on the ground.</p><p>Nicole is resigned to the fact that she’ll have to hand Charlotte over to Shae soon.</p><p>Before she can move back to her own seat, Waverly tells her, “I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.”</p><p>“Me too,” she replies, lingering a moment longer.</p><p>Then Waverly asks, “When do you fly back to Nashville?” There’s a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>“First thing in the morning,” Nicole answers, secretly wishing that wasn’t true for several reasons.</p><p>“Do you want to get something to eat? I mean I know it’s late and everything…”</p><p>If there was still any doubt, Waverly just confirmed that she likes Nicole too.</p><p>The plane lands and Nicole gathers Charlotte - prepared to face Shae, who according to her last text, is already impatiently waiting in baggage claim.</p><p>The tight quarters has them standing close as they wait to disembark. The drowsy toddler dangles Blue over Nicole’s shoulder. Her grip loosens and the stuffed toy tumbles to the floor once again.</p><p>Waverly hands it back to a giggling Charlotte, telling her. “Careful sweetie, you don’t want to lose Blue.”</p><p>In a low voice meant more for Waverly, Nicole looks at her and says, “No, we really don’t want to lose Blue.”</p><p>They’re both undeniably drawn to each other as Waverly suddenly looks nervous and Nicole shifts her feet – they’re buzzing with anticipation. The moment is charged.</p><p>Shae is in a rush to get Charlotte home so the exchange goes quickly. It’s hard for Nicole to leave her daughter; she knew it would be, but the hope of having someone new in her life helps to ease the pain a little.</p><p>Later, after a dinner filled with amazing conversation, they share a first kiss. The night is magical.</p><p>In the morning, Nicole misses her flight, but she doesn’t care. Waverly Earp is in her life now. They are soulmates - and with a little help from Charlotte <em>and</em> Blue, they were destined to meet on that nonstop to Vegas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note - no toddlers or stuffed animals were harmed in the writing of this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>